darkfall_newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.12
3.12 ''' Timed blocking *Starting to parry will interrupt your current attack *When you start to parry, there is a 0.5s window where you will do a "timed" block/parry with maximum damage mitigation. *Starting to parry costs 4 stamina and keeps the character parrying for 0.3s. *After the perfect parry window, there is a 0.5s period where damage mitigation progressively lowers down to regular parrying values. *Perfect blocking a melee attack with a shield will cost stamina to the attacker proportionally to the damage mitigated. *Damage mitigation values are as follows: *One handed and shield: 80% timed, 50% regular. *Two handed weapons: 65% timed, 35% regular. *One handed alone: 50% timed, 25% regular. *Disabling blow and disabling shot: *Can only be done on a character that is parrying or has been parrying in the last 200ms. *Lasts 2 to 4 seconds and has a cooldown of around 8 to 10 seconds depending on weapon attack speed. Character progression: *All skills, sub skills and non-linked abilities are now part of the meditation system. *The meditation timescale has been reworked to be linear to encourage active gameplay over disconnecting at low to medium level. *Meditation cost per hour increases based on skill level, to reward participating in openworld activities as the player becomes more advanced. *Wisdom can no longer be meditated, and wisdom no longer impacts max mana. *Harvesting skills will provide attributes other than wisdom at half the rate. *Archery will now level endurance. *Archery's leveling speed has been reduced by 20%. *Melee weapon leveling speed has been increased to match Archery's leveling speed, with tweaks to take attack speed and damage into account. *This should increase the leveling speed of strength, vitality and quickness. Distances based harvesting evolution: Fishing, chaos chests and treasure maps are now part of the distance base mechanic. The calculation of the distance has been reworked to be a more accurate heatmap of how "civilized" a location is. A location surrounded with many banks and guard towers will be lower, while a location close to only a single wilderness bank will be better, even if closer to the bank. The center area of the map is now considered a wasteland that isn't appealing for harvesting. New map marker icons: A new icon system has been implemented for each type of point of interest on the map. Some markers can now be "qualified" with a main marker and a smaller addition on top of it. Additionally, performances should be improved with map markers activated. Balancing: *Spells have had their damage frontloaded. The most noticeable aspect is that there are no longer 25 levels increments and no surging system anymore. Secondary effects will come in the next patch. *In that process, we have changed the scaling of level, gear and staves to be felt more. This increases slightly the average magic damage, especially on bolt which used to scale very little. *The mana burn effect of hasten spells has been divided by two. *Physical debuff duration has been slightly increased. *Increased casting speed of all buff others by 60%. This should make them much easier to use in the flow of battle. *Toggle buffs are now instant and have their mana cost reduced to 3 mana. *Exhaust, undeath and burden now have the same duration as spellchanting hymns. *Monsters can now be debuffed just as much as players. *Rays power discrepancy has been reduced. Unholy caress hasn't changed but the other rays were brought in line with it. *Impale does piercing damage and meteor strike does bludgeoning damage now. *Bolts now cost only one reagent, the reagent of the school. *Rays now cost one reagent when instant, two when charged up. *Beacon and smoke signal now have a cooldown of 10 seconds, a cast time equivalent to a bolt and a reach increase from 40m to 70m. *Reflect spell has been changed to be used reactively: base stats are 500ms cast time, 10 second cooldown and lasts 2 to 3s. *Blast damage over time component has been reduced and has had its mana cost increased. Miscellaneous: *Performances changes have been made which should improve FPS stability for some configurations. *Stackable loot set at 100% probability will now always drop a stack. *You can now interract from the comfort of your mount with the following objects: ** Banks ** Players ** Corpses ** Dynamic chests ** Strongboxes ** NPCs *Battlehorns get in the way at some angles. *You can hold on an auto cast spell to charge up a ray. You can also cast an instant ray bellow 30 mana. *Deleting multiple items will not reset your deletion confirmation window. *Forced mount graves should no longer have collisions. *Players climbing on a mount have their personal velocity reset. *Mounts should have less tendencies to go in submarine mode. *Telekinesis does small arcane damage. *Infliction ward no longer has an aoe. *Rays should no longer be the best way to level a magic school. '''Patch 3.12a *Removed the first person hands when switching views. This will also remove the glitchy animation of switching from first to third person. *Harvesting probabilities have been adjusted. You should now see rarer drops more often. *Meditation's cost per hour curve has been smoothed out to be lower at low level. Meditating now goes from 64mp/h to 2125mp/h, increasing exponentially. *Knives can now be meditated. Note that Sithra mastery isn't meditable on purpose. *Releasing modifier key before the other key should no longer prevent the release of a spell. *Queuing an auto cast spell while holding a spell should no longer release the first spell. *Reflect spell has been tweaked to be reactive only: **It is no longer perfect. 1 Magic penalty now reduces the amount of damage reflected by 2% up to 100. **Cooldown set to 20s. **Base Cast time set to 250ms. **Base duration set to 0.5s to 1s. **Mana cost increased by 1/3rd. *Removed displacement effect from light battlespikes. *Enabled multi-selection in both trading inventories. Notepad++ 7.5.4 enhancements & bug-fixes: 1. Fix a crash bug due to disordered notifications sent to plugins. 2. Fix encoding broken regression. 3. Improve smart highlighting performance. 4. Auto-completion enhancement: remove unwanted symbols {} for variable names. 5. Add auto-completion for BaanC & CoffeeScript. 6. Fix localization copy regression in Installer. Included plugins: 1. NppExport v0.2.8 (32-bit x86 only) 2. Converter 4.2.1 3. Mime Tool 2.1 4. DSpellCheck 1.3.5 Updater (Installer only): * WinGup v4.2